Heart of Steel Part I/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Heart of Steel Part I" from season one, which aired on November 16, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. ROBOT ATTACK * Security Guard #1: Miss... can I help you? -- I think it belongs to that woman who came in earlier. * Security Gurad #2: Maybe there's a reward for finding it! * SG #1: You wouldn't think a lock that good would just pop. No ID on any of this stuff. * SG #2: Weird, huh? What should we go with it? * SG #1: Uh, we'll worry about it tomorrow. It's late. Pizza? * SG #2: Sounds good. * SG #1: Hello there, Mr. Wayne. Anything wrong? * Bruce Wayne: No. Just trying to get out before they set the night alarms. * SG #1: No problem, sir. I'll walk you to your car. * Bruce: Thanks. The alarm system makes me nervous. (The alarm activates) Did we set it off by accident? * SG #1: No, sir. It's from upstairs! - What the heck is that thing? Better not take any chances. Right this way, sir. Now, for your own safety you stay put, Mr. Wayne. * Bruce: Stay put? (Batman's voice) I don't think so. * Mysterious Woman: (entering her car) Home. - Intruder. Rectify. Now! ---- DAMAGE REPORT * Alfred Pennyworth: I do wish you wouldn't be so rough with your toys, Master Bruce. (answering the phone) Wayne Manor. Moment please. Mister Lucius Fox, Master Bruce. Shall I put him on the speaker phone? * Batman: Thank you, Alfred. Lucius, what's up? * Lucius Fox: Bad news, my friend. They got away with all the prototype protein-silicon ...... chips from R&D. * Bruce: The design specs? * Lucius: Still safe in the computer, thank heaven. The thieves won't be able to duplicate the chips without it. Maybe we should discuss tightening security in case they come back. * Bruce: You're right. Ten minutes, Lucius. Thanks. * Alfred: Protein-silicon what Master Bruce? * Batman: It's called wetware, the cutting edge of computer research. * Alfred: Sounds more like a line of swimsuits. * Batman: I'm talking about AI. Artificial Intelligence. The missing link between computers and human thought. * Alfred: You mean... machines that think? * Batman: Yes. And with a will of their own. They could process raw data a million times faster than we, yet still be able to make leaps of intuition that inspired our greatest minds. * Alfred: Sounds as if the human race could become quite expendable. Except for butlers, of course. * Batman: Of course. ---- BARBARA GORDON * Commissioner Gordon: When I told the mayor about the nature of the theft, he insisted I oversee the investigation. Question is, where could the thieves hope to sell this stuff? * Lucius: Beats me. Only other group researching AI on this coast is Karl Rossum's team at Cybertron. * Gordon: I thought Rossum was retired. * Bruce: Karl went into semi-seclussion after the loss of his daughter. He taught me everything I know about electronics. But he's been more active in business lately. I'll talk to him. * Barbara Gordon: Dad, you in here? Oops. Bad timing! * Bruce: Barbara, come in! You've grown! It's been, what... four years? * Gordon: Home from college for a visit. Made the ...... list. * Bruce: And who's your little friend? * Barbara: This is Woobie, my best friend since third grade. Dad can't seem to pick me up at the airport without bringing him along. * Gordon: Yes, well... he knows the way better than I. So you go talk to Rossum and I'll start things moving on my end. -- Er... Barbara forgot her bear. ---- HARDAC * Karl Rossum: Bruce Wayne! I'm so glad you called! It's been years! I heard about the theft of those chips, ma boy! You need better security! * Bruce: Just curious if anyone's tried to sell you any wetware. * Rossum: Afraid not. If anyone does, of course, you'll be the first to know. Cappuccino? * Bruce: Yes, thanks. I was wondering about your own AI research. - Thank you. * Rossum: Nothing like a hot cappuccino and a foot massage. Now let me show you my pride and joy. This is my greatest achievement. My prototype AI. This is HARDAC. * Bruce: Who? * Randa Duane: Holographic Analytical Reciprocating Digital Computer. HARDAC. * Bruce: HARDAC! Ok. And you? * Rossum: How rude of me! Bruce, this is Randa Duane, my assistant! * Bruce: Your hand is like ice. * Randa: Sorry. I've been in the cold room. * Bruce: So tell me, what does HARDAC do? * Rossum: Now Bruce, I can't tell you all of my secrets, can I? Let's just say that certain... uh... that certain projects are under his control. * Bruce: Well, since you won't tell me what you're working on Karl, maybe I can charm the details out of your lovely assistant? * Randa: Well, you can try. * Bruce: Dinner? Tommorow night in my house? * Randa: Love to. After eight, though. I'm working late. * Bruce: Good. Well, I better get going. * Rossum: I'll walk you out. * H.A.R.D.A.C.: Randa. You did not bring me the design specifics I needed. * Randa: There wasn't time to get them from the Wayne Enterprises databanks. I'll try again tomorrow night. * HARDAC: Some people in high places are becoming too curious about this operation. They must be dealt with. The next duplicant is ready. See to it's placement, tonight. * Randa: Of course. ---- FINE DUPLICANT * Gordon: I'll get it, princess. You keep it in those books. - Yes? What is it? What the devil!?! * Barbara: Dad? You okay? * Gordon Duplicant: I'm fine. * Barbara: Who was at the door? Where you outside? Your hand is like ice! * Gordon Duplicant: I'm fine. * Barbara: Dad, are you sure- * Gordon Duplicant: I said, I'm fine! ---- THE TRUTH * Bruce: As of last night, Carl Rossum hadn't been approached to receive any stolen goods, but he knew what was stolen. * Lucius: So you'll try to squeeze some info from his assistant tonight. * Bruce: Well, "squeeze" may not be the best word. * Randa: I hope I'm not interrupting. * Bruce: Not at all. * Lucius: We're just installing some new computer safeguards. * Randa: Well, I'll stay out of your way. * Bruce: Shall we go? * Lucius: After you. MEANWHILE AT THE GORDONS' PLACE * Barbara: Don’t you like the roast, Dad? * Gordon Duplicant: It's fine. * Barbara: That's practically all you've said since last night. Are you mad at me? * Gordon Duplicant: No, you're... * Barbara: I know, "I'm fine". LATER AT WAYNE MANOR * Randa: ...but the best one was the dishwasher that turned into a Jacuzzi! * Bruce: Yeah, Karl's a genius, alright. He'd have to be to know that was wetware chips that were stolen from my company. Care to tell me about that, Randa? (answering the phone) Wayne here. I'm on my way. I have to go out. Call Alfred if you need anything. I'll be back soon. AND AT THE OFFICE * Bruce: They get the wetware specs? * Lucius: I don't know yet. * Bruce: They dust they keys for prints? * Lucius: Yeah... nothing. Ugh... they got the file alright. How are these guys getting in here?! * Bruce: Don't worry. I uploaded a decoy file here last night. The real design specs file is in my house. AT WAYNE MANOR * HARDAC: Randa? * Randa: Yes? * HARDAC: The information I need was not in that file. Search the house. My databanks of Rossum's memories indicate that Bruce Wayne always kept important backups at home. * Randa: I'll do it right now. * Alfred: I heard your voice, Miss Duane and thought Master Bruce had returned. I thought you might enjoy a cup of tea- WAYNE ENTERPRISES * Bruce: I think it's time Miss Duane answered some questions. * Lucius: Something wrong? * Bruce: No answer at the house. I better get back there. See you later, Lucius. WAYNE MANOR * Randa: HARDAC, I've definitely found something. Bruce Wayne is Batman. * HARDAC: Intriguing. This data may be useful later. There must be a central computer that will have the data I need. * Randa: I see it! Prepare for interface in one minute! * HARDAC: I will take it from here, Randa. You come home. MOMENTS LATER * Bruce: Alfred? Randa? Alfred! Alfred? * Alfred: Master Bruce... * Bruce: Alfred, what happened? Where's Ms. Duane? * Alfred: Forgive me, Master Bruce. I--- I can't imagine how... I must've dozed off. I assume Ms. Duane has left. * Bruce: I assume nothing at this point. - Computer, scan Batcave for- what!?! ---- Category:Episode Dialogues